November 13
Events *1002 - English king Ethelred orders killing of all Danes in England, known today as the St. Brice's Day massacre. *1642 - At the Battle of Turnham Green of the First English Civil War the Royalist forces withdraw in face of the Parliamentarian army and fail to take London. *1775 - American Revolutionary War: Patriot revolutionary forces under Col. Ethan Allen attack Montreal defended by British General Guy Carleton. *1841 - James Braid first sees a demonstration of animal magnetism, which leads to his study of the subject he eventually calls hypnosis. *1851 - The Denny Party lands at Alki Point, the first settlers of what would become Seattle. *1864 - The new Constitution of Greece is adopted. *1887 - Bloody Sunday clashes in central London. *1909 - Collier's magazine accuses U.S. Secretary of the Interior Richard Ballinger of questionable dealings in Alaskan coal fields. *1916 - Prime Minister of Australia William Morris Hughes is expelled from the Labor Party over his support for conscription. *1927 - The Holland Tunnel opens to traffic as the first Hudson River vehicular tunnel linking New Jersey to New York City. *1941 - World War II: The aircraft carrier [[Wikipedia:HMS Ark Royal (91)|HMS Ark Royal]] is torpedoed by U 81, sinking the next day. *1942 - World War II: Naval Battle of Guadalcanal - U.S. and Japanese ships engage in an intense, close-quarters surface naval engagement during the Battle of Guadalcanal. *1950 - General Carlos Delgado Chalbaud is assassinated in Caracas. *1954 - Great Britain defeats France to capture the first ever Rugby League World Cup in Paris in front of around 30,000 spectators. *1956 - United States Supreme Court declares Alabama and Montgomery laws requiring segregated buses illegal; thus ending the Montgomery Bus Boycott. *1961 - Vladimir Yefimovich Semichastny succeeds Aleksandr Nikolayevich Shelepin as head of the KGB. *1965 - The SS Yarmouth Castle burns and sinks 60 miles off Nassau with the loss of 90 lives. *1969 - Vietnam War: Anti-war protesters in Washington stage a symbolic March Against Death. *1970 - Bhola cyclone: A 150-mph tropical cyclone hits the densely populated Ganges Delta region of East Pakistan (now Bangladesh), killing an estimated 500,000 people in one night. This is regarded as the 20th century's worst natural disaster. *1971 - The American space probe, Mariner 9, becomes the first spacecraft to orbit another planet successfully, swinging into its planned trajectory around Mars. *1982 - A boxing match held in Las Vegas ends when Ray Mancini defeats Duk Koo Kim. Kim's death on November 17 led to significant changes in the sport. * 1982 - The Vietnam Veterans Memorial is dedicated in Washington D.C. after a march to its site by thousands of Vietnam War veterans. *1985 - The volcano Nevado del Ruiz erupts and melts a glacier, causing a lahar (volcanic mudslide) that buries Armero, killing approximately 23,000 people. * 1985 - Xavier Suarez is sworn in as Miami's first Cuban-born mayor. *1990 - The World Wide Web first began. *1994 - Voters in Sweden decide to join the European Union in a referendum. *1995 - A truck-bomb explodes outside of a US-operated Saudi Arabian National Guard training center in Riyadh, killing five Americans and two Indians. A group called the Islamic Movement for Change claims responsibility. *2001 - Doha Round: The World Trade Organization ends a four-day ministerial conference in Doha. * 2001 - Philippine House Speaker Manuel B. Villar, Jr. passes the articles of impeachment against Philippine President Joseph Estrada. * 2001 - War on Terrorism: In the first such act since World War II, US President George W. Bush signs an executive order allowing military tribunals against foreigners suspected of connections to terrorist acts or planned acts on the United States. *2002 - Iraq disarmament crisis: Iraq agrees to the terms of the UN Security Council Resolution 1441. * 2002 - The oil tanker Prestige sinks off the Galician coast and causes a huge oil spill. *2007 - An explosion hits the south wing of the House of Representatives of the Philippines in Quezon City, killing four people, including Congressman Wahab Akbar, and wounding six. Births * 354 - Saint Augustine of Hippo, North African theologian (d. 430) *1312 - King Edward III of England (d. 1377) *1486 - Johann Eck, German theologian (d. 1543) *1504 - Philipp I of Hesse (d. 1567) *1572 - Cyril Lucaris, Greek theologian (d. 1638) *1699 - Jan Zach, Czech composer and musician (d. 1773) *1710 - Charles Simon Favart, French dramatist (d. 1792) *1714 - William Shenstone, English poet (d. 1763) *1715 - Dorothea Erxleben, German, first female medical doctor (d.1762) *1732 - John Dickinson, American lawyer and Governor of Delaware and Pennsylvania (d. 1808) *1760 - Jiaqing, Emperor of China (d. 1820) *1761 - John Moore, British general (d. 1809) *1768 - Bertel Thorvaldsen, Danish sculptor (d. 1844) *1782 - Esaias Tegnér, Swedish writer (d. 1846) *1801 - Elisabeth Ludovika of Bavaria, queen of Prussia (d. 1873) *1801 - Amalie Auguste of Bavaria, queen of Saxony (d. 1877) *1814 - Joseph Hooker, American General (d. 1879) *1826 - Charles Frederick Worth, English-born couturier (d. 1895) *1833 - Edwin Booth, American actor (d. 1893) *1837 - James T. Rapier, American politician (d. 1883) *1838 - Joseph Fielding Smith, president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, (d. 1918) *1841 - Edward Burd Grubb, American Civil War Brevet Brigadier General (d. 1913) *1848 - Albert I (d. 1922) *1850 - Robert Louis Stevenson, Scottish writer (d. 1894) *1853 - John Drew Jr., American actor (d. 1927) *1856 - Louis Brandeis, U.S. Supreme Court Justice (d. 1941) *1866 - Abraham Flexner, American educator (d. 1959) *1869 - Helene Stöcker, German feminist, pacifist and publicist (d. 1943) * 1869 - Ariadna Tyrkova-Williams, Russian feminist (d. 1962) *1878 - Max Dehn, German mathematician (d. 1952) *1886 - Mary Wigman, German dancer and choreographer (d. 1973) *1900 - Edward Buzzell, American film director (d. 1985) *1904 - H. C. Potter, American film and theater director (d. 1977) *1906 - Hermione Baddeley, English actress (d. 1986) * 1906 - Eva Zeisel, American industrial designer *1907 - Giovanna of Italy, tsaritsa of Bulgaria (d. 2000) *1908 - C. Vann Woodward, American historian (d. 1999) *1910 - William Bradford Huie, American writer and publisher (d. 1986) *1911 - Buck O'Neil, American baseball player (d. 2006) *1913 - Jack Dyer, Australian rules footballer (d. 2003) * 1913 - Lon Nol, Cambodian politician (d. 1985) * 1913 - Helen Mack, American actress (d. 1986) * 1913 - Alexander Scourby, American actor (d. 1985) *1914 - Alberto Lattuada, Italian film director (d. 2005) *1917 - Robert Sterling, American actor (d. 2006) *1918 - Jack Elam, American actor (d. 2003) *1922 - Jack Narz, American game show host * 1922 - Oskar Werner, Austrian actor (d. 1984) *1924 - Linda Christian, Mexican-born actress * 1924 - Motoo Kimura, Japanese geneticist (d. 1994) *1926 - Harry Hughes, 57th Governor of Maryland *1927 - Billy Klüver, American scientist (d. 2004) *1928 - Steve Bilko, American baseball player (d. 1978) *1929 - Fred Phelps, American pastor *1931 - Andrée Lachapelle, French Canadian actress *1932 - Richard Mulligan, American actor (d. 2000) *1933 - Adrienne Corri, Scottish actress *1934 - Peter Arnett, New Zealand-born American journalist * 1934 - Jimmy Fontana, Italian actor, composer and singer * 1934 - Alberto Lattuada, Italian film director (d. 2005) * 1934 - Garry Marshall, American producer, director, writer, and actor *1935 - Tom Atkins, American actor * 1935 - George Carey, Archbishop of Canterbury *1938 - Gérald Godin, French Canadian poet and politician (d. 1994) * 1938 - Jean Seberg, American actress (d. 1979) *1939 - Karel Brückner, Czech football manager * 1939 - Idris Muhammad, American jazz drummer *1940 - Daniel Pilon, Canadian actor *1941 - Eberhard Diepgen, German politician * 1941 - Dack Rambo, American actor (d. 1994) * 1941 - Mel Stottlemyre, American baseball player and coach *1942 - John Hammond, American musician *1943 - André-Gilles Fortin, Canadian politician (d. 1977) * 1943 - Roberto Boninsegna, Italian footballer *1944 - Timmy Thomas, American musician *1945 - John B. Craig, American diplomat * 1945 - Masahiro Hasemi, Japanese racing driver *1947 - Toy Caldwell, American guitarist (The Marshall Tucker Band) (d. 1993) * 1947 - Gene Garber, American baseball player * 1947 - Joe Mantegna, American actor *1949 - Yoshimi Ishibashi, Japanese racing driver *1950 - Mary Lou Metzger, American singer (The Lawrence Welk Show) * 1950 - Gilbert Perreault, Canadian ice hockey player *1951 - Bill Gibson, American musician (Huey Lewis & The News) *1952 - Art Malik, Pakistani-born English actor *1953 - Frances Conroy, American actress * 1953 - Andrés Manuel López Obrador, Mexican politician * 1953 - Andrew Ranken, English musician (The Pogues) * 1953 - Tracy Scoggins, American actress *1954 - Scott McNealy, American CEO of Sun Microsystems * 1954 - Chris Noth, American actor *1955 - Whoopi Goldberg, American actress, comedian, and singer *1956 - Ginger Alden, American actress *1957 - Stephen Baxter, English author *1960 - Neil Flynn, American actor *1963 - Vinny Testaverde, American football player *1964 - Steve Wong Ka-Keung, Hong Kong musician Beyond *1967 - Juhi Chawla, Indian actress * 1967 - Jimmy Kimmel, American comedian and talk-show host * 1967 - Steve Zahn, American actor *1968 - Pat Hentgen, American baseball player *1969 - Lori Berenson, American criminal * 1969 - Gerard Butler, Scottish actor * 1969 - Ayaan Hirsi Ali, Dutch author *1971 - Noah Hathaway, American actor *1972 - Takuya Kimura, Japanese singer and actor *1973 - Ari Hoenig, American jazz drummer *1975 - Alain Digbeu, French basketball player * 1975 - Ivica Dragutinović, Serbian footballer * 1975 - Quim, Portuguese footballer *1976 - Hiroshi Tanahashi, Japanese professional wrestler *1977 - Chanel Cole, Australian singer * 1977 - Huang Xiaoming, Chinese actor and singer *1978 - Nikolai Fraiture, American bassist (The Strokes) *1979 - Ron Artest, American basketball player * 1979 - Subliminal, Israeli rapper and producer *1980 - Monique Coleman, American actress * 1980 - François-Louis Tremblay, Canadian short track speed skater *1981 - Mark Cardona, Filipino basketball player * 1981 - Shawn Yue, Hong Kong actor and singer *1982 - Samkon Gado, American football player * 1982 - Koda Kumi, Japanese singer *1985 - Asdrubal Cabrera, Venezuelan baseball player * 1987 - Darick Kwak *1990 - Jibbs, American rapper *1995 - Stella Hudgens, American actress *1997 - Brent Kinsman, American actor * 1997 - Shane Kinsman, American actor Deaths *867 - Pope Nicholas I *1004 - Abbon of Fleury *1093 - King Malcolm III of Scotland (b. 1031) *1143 - King Fulk of Jerusalem *1170 - Albert I of Brandenburg *1314 - Albert II *1345 - Constance of Penafiel, wife of Pedro I of Portugal (b. 1323) *1359 - Ivan II of Russia, Grand Prince of Moscow (b. 1326) *1460 - Prince Henry the Navigator, Portuguese patron of exploration (b. 1394) *1606 - Geronimo Mercuriali, Italian philologist and physician (b. 1530) *1619 - Ludovico Carracci, Italian painter (b. 1555) *1650 - Thomas May, English poet and historian (b. 1595) *1770 - George Grenville, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1712) *1771 - Konrad Ernst Ackermann, German actor (b. 1712) *1862 - Ludwig Uhland, German poet (b. 1787) *1867 - Adolphe Napoleon Didron, French archaeologist (b. 1806) *1868 - Gioacchino Rossini, Italian composer (b. 1792) *1903 - Camille Pissarro, French painter (b. 1830) *1952 - Margaret Wise Brown, American children's author (b. 1910) *1954 - Paul Ludwig Ewald von Kleist, German field marshal (b. 1881) *1961 - Anthony Joseph Drexel Biddle, American diplomat (b. 1897) *1963 - Margaret Murray, English anthropologist and Egyptologist (b. 1863) *1967 - Harriet Cohen, English pianist (b. 1895) *1973 - Lila Lee, American actress (b. 1901) * 1973 - Bruno Maderna, Italian/German conductor and composer (b. 1920) *1974 - Vittorio De Sica, Italian film director (b. 1901) * 1974 - Karen Silkwood, American activist (b. 1946) *1975 - Olga Berggolts, Russian poet (b. 1910) *1977 - Ingrid Schubert, German terrorist (b. 1944) *1979 - Dimitris Psathas, Greek playwright (b. 1907) *1982 - Hugues Lapointe, Canadian politician, lieutenant governor of Quebec (b. 1911) *1983 - Junior Samples, American comedian (Hee Haw) (b. 1926) *1985 - George Robert Vincent, American sound recording pioneer (b. 1898) *1986 - Thierry Le Luron, French humourist (b. 1952) *1988 - Antal Dorati, Hungarian conductor (b. 1906) * 1988 - Jaromír Vejvoda, Czech composer (b. 1902) *1989 - Victor Davis, Canadian swimmer (b. 1964) *1991 - Paul-Émile Cardinal Léger, archbishop of Montreal (b. 1904) *1993 - Carey Lloyd (Rufus R. Jones), American professional wrestler (b. 1933) *1994 - Motoo Kimura, Japanese geneticist (b. 1924) *1996 - Bill Doggett, American pianist and organist (b. 1916) * 1996 - Swami Rama, Himalayan yoga master (b. 1925) *1997 - André Boucourechliev, French composer (b. 1925) * 1997 - Dawud M. Mu'Min, American murderer (b. 1953) *1998 - Edwige Feuillère, French actress (b. 1907) * 1998 - Valerie Hobson, British actress (b. 1917) * 1998 - Red Holzman, American basketball coach (b. 1920) * 1998 - Michel Trudeau, Canadian outdoorsman, son of Pierre Trudeau (b. 1975) *1999 - Donald Mills, American singer (Mills Brothers) (b. 1915) *2001 - Peggy Mount, English actress (b. 1915) *2003 - Kellie Waymire, American actress (b. 1967) *2004 - John Balance, English musician and artist (b. 1962) * 2004 - Thomas Foglietta, American politician (b. 1928) * 2004 - Ol' Dirty Bastard, American rapper (Wu-Tang Clan) (b. 1968) *2005 - Eddie Guerrero, American professional wrestler (b. 1967) * 2005 - Vine Deloria, Native American author, theologian, historian, and activist (b. 1933) *2007 - John Doherty, English footballer (b. 1935) * 2007 - Kazuhisa Inao, Japanese baseball player (b. 1937) * 2007 - Wahab Akbar, Filipino politician and Congressman. (b. 1960) Holidays and observances * Roman festivals - Iovis epulum; feast of Feronia * R.C. Saints - Bricius of Tours; Mother Cabrini; Saint Homobonus; Stanislaus Kostka, All the Saints of the Premonstratensian Order. * Feast day of St. John Chrysostom, archbishop of Constantinople * International Phone Dictionary Day * Usury Free Day External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:November